God Send Conspirator
God Send Conspirator is the tenth track on the 2002 album The Second Stage Turbine Blade. On the original release of "Second Stage..." this track was 13 minutes and 45 seconds long, because it was followed by a short period of silence and then the hidden song IRO-bot. On the 2005 re-release, IRO-bot was placed at the end of the "Everything Evil (Demo)" bonus track, making God Send Conspirator 6:32 in length. After the song proper fades out, a piano solo begins. This piano solo ends with a recurring piece of music previously heard in The Hollow, The Broken and Everything Evil, and will also be heard later in the saga on the tracks The Ring In Return, The Light & The Glass and Keeping The Blade. As with most interludes of this nature, it is believed by fans to represent the passing of time, or a change in scene. In this case, most likely the time jump which happens at the end of Issue 10 of The Second Stage comics. Lyrics Hold in your last breath and stare Assure me your metronome left arm stick shift is stuck on the right words in your ear Could you hear me loud and clear? In sight and out of mind Cautiously avoiding the cracks, not to disturb your steadied arm straight line The facts before a climb, a plan before a crime Tired in the days that passed away Sporadically arranged across your floor when you’ve got it made Dear Mariah, the world's not big enough for the both of us when we live in the same town as well Fight on fire, (fight on fire) burn my hands 'till I got nothing left, to count my numbers on Your wise ass comments could cheer you up The emotional disturbance relax, deep breathe, sit back from the space in which you stand Here and in demand, don’t touch a fresh wound that bleeds All over you carpets the stains, the story book remains, and the page that states you’ve tied Accept and then reply, acknowledge the other guy Tired in the days that passed away Sporadically arranged across the floor when you’ve got it made (Days that passed away) Dear Mariah, the world's not big enough for the both of us when we live in the same town as well Fight on fire, (fight on fire) burn my hands 'till I got nothing left, to count my numbers on Don’t change your mind, when all's been won Your words, in time, with the loss that you’d let them go Don’t let them fall, if your grips not strong In time decide, with the words that you'd let them go Don’t let them fall, if your grips not strong Dear Mariah, come sleep in your own... Dear Mariah, come sleep in your own... Dear Mariah, come sleep in your own... Dear Mariah, come sleep in your own bed When eye meets eye become... Will lie here alone, locked the children in the floor When eye meets eye become... Will lie here alone, locked the children in the floor When eye meets eye become... (Your dreams can’t last forever) Will lie here alone, locked the children in the floor In the floor... Father figure wraps his face down We’re coming home to you (Who sat me down here?) (Your dreams can’t last forever) Locked the children in the floor (Who sat me down here?) When eye meets eye become... (Your dreams can’t last forever) Will lie here alone locked the children in the floor (Who sat me down here?) When eye meets eye become... (Your dreams can’t last forever) Will lie here alone locked the children in the floor When eye meets eye become... (Your dreams can’t last forever)... Category:Songs Category:The Second Stage Turbine Blade